La Bella et la Bete
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: Hermione Beautè is far from being a normal girl of her time. She loves to read and is always day dreaming, which is very weird for a woman. You’ll never see her without a book in her hand. She is the most beautiful of the village...rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**La Bella et la Bête**

**Author:** **Cursed-PirateChick**

**Disclaimer:** **I own absolutely nothing not even the story plot except for a few changes that I hope you'll recognize, like the ending. This is a fairytale story with a mixture of Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast.**

**Note: Enjoy and please review. Oh and 'Belle' the beginning song from BatB will be the only song sung so don't get frustrated if it frustrates you, please stick with it.**

**Summary: Hermione Beautè is far from being a normal girl of her time. She loves to read and is always day dreaming, which is very weird for a woman. You'll never see her without a book in her hand. She is the most beautiful of the village and all the men fawn after her especially the arrogant Harry Gaston, but what happens when a ball is held in the most frightening castles with a Beast for a host? This is a story that will throw you into the overpowering emotions and acts of love, passion, fear, power, innocence, rage, and murder.**

**A Rose**

Long spidery fingers circled the floating blood red flower but didn't dare touch it. The magical glow pouring off of it in a fountain of sparkles that washed over his albino palms in a soft caress that made him withdraw his hands and fall to his knees in the most vulnerable of positions. The small rose that hovered above the small rounded table with one leg that branched out into four lion's paws at the bottom held his life in its beautiful petals. Every time he was with the rose he remembered his past and that night.

_Flash Back_

_When he was younger the world had taken his mother from him and his father was abusive; always beating and mentally attacking the young prince hardening him to the world. He grew to crave power and fed on rage but never learning the most important feeling of all, love. He was incapable of the glorious feeling that would save him and his castle. He killed his father once he had reached seventeen and took it over. Unfeelingly he destroyed lives and raised supporters under him to control the people; however, one day it all changed. An old bent over beggar man with a dirty grey beard that ran down his front and brushed the ground showed up on his doorstep begging for mercy, "Please, Lord, give me my family back and grace mercy on us," he sobbed._

_Voldemort threw back his head in an icy laugh, "Old man! I show mercy to none, you have brought this upon yourself; tell me who your family is so I can punish them for your stupidity!" Ruby eyes glared into the faded azul eyes of the old man as a black lock of hair fell into his face._

_"Do you have no heart?! Show us love and free my family, please," a tear slipped down his wrinkled cheek._

_"Love is for the weak! I have no heart old man! Begone from my step and pray the wolves eat you before I get my hands on you myself!" He hissed out._

_Suddenly in a blinding flash the beggar rose to his fool height. A long silver beard trailed down his torso to his waist and twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles watched Voldemort step back in fear, "So be it, Prince Tom Slytherine, you shall forever be Lord Voldemort and a beast," at that moment a pain rack Voldemort's body and his body began a transformation when he looked up a tall mirror floated before his face; he was no longer the handsome man of fairytales but a stark white snake. His hair was gone and his nose was replaced with slits._

_The magnificent old man snapped his fingers and a rose appeared in a case of glass shimmering, "I strip you of your power and authority, and remove you from the minds of all except for your servants who shall always walk the grounds of this place as lions until you learn to love and be loved. This rose is your life and your heart. Once the last petal falls you shall forever live unwanted and hunted like a freak of nature meant to be killed and purged from this world and your servants shall hold their noble forms," the voice was overpowering and frightening as the old man was engulfed in a shining blue light of raw power that shot out knocking Lord Voldemort unconscious and onto his back. It traveled through the castle changing the white stone into a haunted gothic building. It rushed over the servants and turned them into the golden four legged cats of the savannahs. When he awoke he tried to go back to business as normal but only succeeded in revealing himself to the people and they began to form mobs to kill him. Lord Voldemort had no choice but to stay hidden behind his lions and the walls of his castle._

_End Flash Back_

Another petal fell to the table's surface as he rose and made his way over to a large mirror upon the wall. He stared at the reflection of what he used to look like and it mocked him, "enough! I wish to never see that face again!" He growled angrily.

The mirror cleared and revealed a mask that spoke with an empty mouth, "What is it that you wish to see, Prince?"

"The girl that shall love me and I shall love back, mirror," his expression never changed.

"Prince, you forgot to say Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," the hollow chuckle made Voldemort shake in anger, "I cannot show the girl but I shall show you this."

Voldemort held his breath as the image swirled to reveal an open book and a small feminine hand laid on the pages before it was removed and the book closed abruptly to reveal the title, _Cinderella_. The image disappeared, "she wants a prince charming not a _beast_! How can anyone love this?!" He points at his reflection and sighs, "how can I love?"

"A woman to teach you," a white blonde lion nudged into the room, "m' lord the rose is wilting fast. It has been many years since they have seen you. All have forgotten about you or only think it a myth. Something must be done m'lord," the large lion sat down at his master's feet and watched the rose painfully.

"Yes Lucius you are right, but what," Lord Voldemort moved out to the balcony and looked out over the snow covered forest to the village.

"I do not know m'lord," Lucius leapt onto the railing and followed his masters gaze, "Bellatrix has left, she is angry that you cannot love her and vows to kill the woman that teaches you to love," Lord Voldemort snarled in protection of the unknown woman, _once I find her she shall never leave me, I cannot let her go,_ "She is in the village there isn't she m'lord?"

Lord Voldemort nodded his head, "I know she is, Lucius," suddenly the image of the book crossed his mind again, _Cinderella_, and he new what to do, "A masquerade ball, Lucius, I shall hold one and she shall come. Inform the others to prepare the castle for our oncoming guests and send out Pettigrew to deliver the invitations to every occupant of the village before they rise tomorrow morning," Voldemort leant against the railing, "has Rodolphus stayed?"

"I shall stand by your side always m'lord," A black lion the size of Lucius leapt onto the railing on his left.

"Strengthen the security, once she is here she shall not leave," Lucius shook his head and Rodolphus secretly feared for the girl.

"Will you know her when you see her, m'lord," Rodolphus questioned.

"I shall know her, Rodolphus, now both of you leave me and do as I have ordered," both lions jumped down and left their master in solitude.

Hermione slipped from her small cabin outside of the village with a small basket in hand and the book _Jack and the Bean Stalk _lying inside shifting slightly as she swung it back and forth, "Little _town it's a quiet village, Everyday like the one before_," she crossed the bridge and spun on entering the village, "_Little_ _town full of little people, waking up to say…_"

Men and women burst out into the streets and threw open their shutters shouting, "Bonjour!"

Hermione continued her song, "_There_ _goes the baker with his tray like always_," she smiles at the chubby man, "_The same old bread and rolls to sell_," she twirls in a circle toward him, "_Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
To this poor provincial town!"_

The man turns and looks at her as he hands the bread through the window, "Good Morning Hermione!"

She smiles beautifully at him, "Good morning Monsieur!"

He grinned at her, "Where you off to?"

Smiling broadly and excitedly she answered, "The book shop...  
I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an..."

Her smile faded and she sighed as he interrupted her, "That's nice," then yelled completely ignoring her, "Marie! The baguettes! Maria!"

Shrugging she strolled off toward the bookstore ignoring the familiar whispers of her oddities.

A woman thought she was whispering quietly, "_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question. She's can distracted can't you tell?"_

The woman spoke to a man shaking her head, "_Never part of any crowd._"

He answered back, "_Cuz her heads up on some cloud._"

They sang together, "_No denying she's a funny girl that Hermione_."

The town was in routine again with their everyday habits of buying food, talking about their town lives, and complaining about prices when Hermione sighs again before she cries out in song, "_There must be more to this provincial life,_" she entered the book store. Her smile returning and her face brightening up at the sight of the books.

The shop clerk beamed at her, "Ah! Hermione!"

"Good Morning, Madame Pince! I've come to return the book I've borrowed!"

She smiled at Hermione and shook her head at the beautiful woman, "Call me Irma. Finished already?"

She bounced through the store, "Oh I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?"

Irma burst out into laughter, "Not since yesterday!"

Hermione shrugged then clambered up the ladder to run a finger along the titles, "That's alright," before she stopped on her favorite, "I'll borrow...this one!"

Irma looked at her in shock, "That one?!" she shook her head but continued to smile, "But you've read it twice!"

Hermione held the book to her chest, "Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Irma crossed her arms, "Well if you like _Cinderella_ that much, it's yours."

Hermione gasped, "But Madame!"

The elder woman walked over and began to usher her out the door with the book, "I insist."

Hermione was filled with excitement and joy as she was pushed out of the door by Irma, "Well thank you! Thank you very much!"

The men gawked and called out to her as she walked by but she was immersed in her book and when she did not answer they made fun of her reading. Woman stuck up their noses and called her a dreamer that was a puzzle to everyone.

Hermione slipped down onto the stone fountain as sheep jumped up around her and looked down at the book as she explained, "_Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see,_" she turned the page, "_Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover,_" the sheep grabbed the top of the page and ate the corner as she sang out, "_that it's him till chapter three._"

A woman angrily pointed out, "_Well it's no wonder her last name means beauty, her looks have no parallel!_"

A man joined in with her, "_Very different from the rest of us._"

The whole town jumped in, "_She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Hermione._"

Harry Gaston had come back from a hunting trip around this time with his little tag along named Ronald, "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

He grinned arrogantly, "I know."

Ron boosted up his boasting of Harry, "No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter."

His smile grew and a determined look came to his eyes, "It's true Ron. And I've got my sights set on the one," Hermione strolled by and he points to her.

Ron gaped, "The inventors daughter?!"

He hit Ron on the back and watched Hermione hungrily, "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

Ron screwed up his face, "But she's..."

He leaned against a house and continued to watch her as he arrogantly continued to talk, "The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!?"

Ron became nervous, "Well of course, I mean you do, I mean..."

He looked into a pot to see his reflection as he began to sing, "_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...here in town there is only she, who is as beautiful_ _as me_. _So I'm making plans to rule and marry Hermione," _so interested in his reflection he lost sight of Hermione and had to turn around to find her walking away then stormed after her.

He passed a group of girls that sighed heavily, "_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Bestill my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, dark, and handsome brute."_

The mass of villagers kept Harry from reaching his prey that was obliviously consumed in her book. Finally hearing the people's loud confused conversations she looked up and cried out, "_There must be more than this provincial life!_"

Harry cries out, "_Just watch I'm going to make Hermione my wife!_"

The town people crowded around Harry as Hermione began to leave the town, "_look there she goes, that Hermione is strange yet special. A most peculiar Mademoiselle!_" They followed her, "_a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl, Hermione!_" They held her name then went back to work when she turned around as if they had been doing nothing else.

Shrugging Hermione turned to walk back to her cabin and ran into a solid wall of muscle, "My dear, Hermione, I've been looking for you," he filled each syllable with as much charm as he could muster.

The smile that accompanied the statement almost made Hermione gag but she replied calmly and unperturbed, "Hello, Harry. Why would you be looking for little ol' me?" She strolled past him not interested in his answer but her book.

Enraged at being ignore Harry grabbed the book from her and held it with disgust in front of his face out of the complaining Hermione's reach, "you read to much, Hermione, it's not natural for a woman to read so much," he flipped it around in his hand to read the title which made his lip curl, "_Cinderella, _what kind of book is that?"

"An adventurous one! Give it back, Harry!" When he didn't she tried a different approach, "and pray tell _is_ natural for a woman?"

He grinned like a predator at her, "to find a husband and bear him children, Hermione," he wiggled his eyebrows to emphasis the action of making children before throwing the book into a mud puddle and keeping her from getting to it, "I want you to marry me Hermione," he stood up straight, threw his head back with a dashing smile, and then stuck his chest out.

Taking her chance she got her book and cleaned it off. She was furious he had ruined her book, told her a woman's place was in a man's bed, and had the audacity to tell her what he wanted her to do, "Harry, I am not going to marry you," she turned and walked toward her cabin.

Harry was utterly shocked and had to think a moment before processing what she had said, "WHAT!?" He turned to find her already on the bridge and dashed after her catching her as she reached the cabin, "Hermione, of course you need some time to think this over. I did not mean to surprise you with asking you to marry me," she was trying to salvage her book but it was no use.

She sighed sadly then spoke to Harry without turning toward him, "I believe you were the one that was surprised not me, Harry. I don't need time to think. I will not and am not going to marry you and that's final now leave me in piece," she was frustrated but her voice never rose above a whisper as she slipped into her house quickly slamming the door in his face.

"Did she just tell you no!" Ron gaped at the door.

Harry was shaking with rage, "I shall have her Ron, mark my words, Hermione, will be mine!" He turned and stormed off dragging Ron by the back of his shirt toward the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bella et la Bête**

**Author's note: **Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **anything you recognize is not mine!

**Invitations, Balls, and Miracles **

Hermione looked down sadly at her book a small tear slipping from her eye and fell onto the book before she wiped her face and laid the book gently on a table, _what will Madame Pince think! She gave it to me and I can't even take care of it_. A loud boom and black smoke coming from her living room brought her from her thoughts and she rushed into the room to find her father covered in black soot and a mechanical spinning wheel that had pieces of ripped fabric hanging off of it. Hermione giggled bringing her father's attention over to her, "Hermione, my dear, come here and help your old man," he was throwing his arms in the air wildly in a gesture for her to come over. She bounced over and helped him fix the machine by holding the parts in place as he finished, "Perfect!"

Hermione shook her head, "it's brilliant father absolutely brilliant, but you need to rest now," she began to push him toward the bed but he refused to go just yet.

"I heard a man's voice outside the door," he was grinning at Hermione, "it sounded like, Harry Gaston."

"Yes it was him, and he asked for my hand but I told him no and never," Hermione crossed her arms.

"He's such a fine strong gentleman, Hermione, a perfect man," he sat down on the bed.

"Gentleman. Perfect. Did you just meet him? He's a pompous jerk who thinks a woman's place is in her husband's bed and nowhere else," she was angry, "I will not marry such a man, father!"

He chuckled and threw his hands up, "alright, alright I understand, dear. Your man is waiting out there for you but don't expect it to be a fairytale like those books you read. Now hurry with your chores it's…..getting late," he yawned at the end of his sentence then closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Hermione quietly left him and went out to feed the animals. She grabbed the feed bucket and filled it with slop for the pigs and poured it over into their trough. The small pink creatures squealed happily and pushed at each other to get at the food. Hermione twirled around headless of the small black eyes that watched her from the forest cover and grabbed a large amount of hay before teasing her young chestnut mare and her burly Belgium protector, "good evening Iris," she put some hay in front of the mare then turned to the larger creature, "Achilles, I need you to eat hearty. Papa, has a magnificent machine he wishes you to carry to the fair and I need you to keep him safe and get him their on time," Achilles snorted and bumped her cheek playfully before eating the hay she dropped in on his side.

Hermione smiled and watched them, "oof," something had run into her leg and she looked down before she began to giggle softly, "I shall not forget you, kid," the small goat leaped around as Hermione chased it before finally feeding him, "did you see that awful man that followed me home, kid," she stroked over the small nubs he had for horns as he devoured the food, "such a horrible man. How could my father even think of me marrying him!" She walked dangerously close to the coal black eyes as she ran away from the cabin to the small field looking out over the water. She twirled and sang out, "_there must be more than this provincial life!_" She fell onto her knees and looked out over the sea with dreaming eyes then she remembered the book inside. Hermione sighed and smoothed out her dress as tears fell onto the blue fabric then looked over at the forest where a very large house cat was watching her and she smiled, "hello there," its eyes widened, "are you lost? I won't hurt you I'm not capable of harming such a sweet creature, promise," her smile at the end of the sentence made the little cub move closer to examine her then run and leap into he lap playfully before stopping and touching a paw to her cheek where a tear ran.

Hermione could have sworn she saw worry in those big milky blue eyes, "don't worry little one. My tears are over a silly book," the creatures look became curious and Hermione laughed, "have you never read, _Cinderella_, you should it's a magnificent book. I would read it to you but an awful man from town threw my copy into a mud puddle and now it's ruined," he growled low in his throat making Hermione giggle, "and can you believe that he had the audacity to ask me to marry him! I said no and never!" the cub licked her cheek wiping the sad expression from her face before he ran back into the forest with a bounce in his step.

Smiling she stood, made her way back to the cabin and slipped inside as night fell over the small town.

* * *

The beady black eyes watched as Draco rushed from his sitting position to the beautiful woman in the field and leapt into her lap. Her mass of unruly brown hair brushed her face and brought attention to her beautiful smile as she sat and talked to the young cub thinking it a very large house cat. The sun was sinking when Draco raced back to him grinning from ear to ear, "I found her Pettigrew! That has to be her. She reads the book _Cinderella!_"

Pettigrew looked up as the girl was going inside, _could that be her?_ Shaking his head he picked up a bag of letters and waited for the sun to disappear before slipping out of the forests cover followed by his young companion. Pettigrew was a dirty looking lion that was very short and in no way could be called elegant. Two of his front teeth were almost as large as his eye teeth and his brown fur was matted horribly. The cub that trotted beside him grabbed one of the letters and placed it on the porch of the cabin in plain view before coming back excited. He looked just like his father. White blonde fur and elegantly made for beauty. They made their rounds in the village placing a letter in front of each door but stopped at a pub full of life. A tall handsome black haired man was boasting about his kill and how he would make the most beautiful girl in the village named Hermione his. Immediately both lions new by the way he talked that it was the brown hair beauty had talked to Draco. Peter really didn't want to leave the invitations for the occupants inside because of that man but his lord had given an order and he must obey. Done they raced home to inform Voldemort of what news they had obtained.

* * *

Voldemort sat in the high back chair looking down at the masquerade costume he had laid out. Not one inch of his skin would be visible. His mask was full faced with silver snakes etched into the emerald face. Leather gloves and boots the same color as the mask would cover his long fingers, feet, and half of his lower leg. Emerald doe skin breeches tucked into the boots would take care of his lower half and an emerald silk shirt with an ascot of silver would take care of his torso. A gorgeous emerald cloak with the Slytherin crest on it would be clasped onto his shoulders and the hood drawn up to cover the back of his head but leave his masked face visible. Breathing deep he turned to the fire praying to God that the ball would work and he would give him the will power to control his anger when the door opened and a small Draco leapt into his lap purring and stretching as Voldemort scratched the youngsters back, "is it done Pettigrew?"

"Yes, m'lord, all has been taken care of. Come along Draco your mother and father will be looking for you," Voldemort could hear Pettigrew's nervousness and confusion.

"Come now, Pettigrew, the boy is good company and he is causing no harm. Lucious and Narcissa can wait," he continued to watch the fire and stroke the cub ignoring Peter completely.

"Of course, m'lord," Peter left and used his short tail to close the door behind him.

Voldemort looked down into the anxious blue gaze, "What have you found out, Draco?"

The cub stretched and yawned before answering, "I have found her, m'lord, I know it is her. Peter says I should not get everyone's hopes up especially yours but I know it is her," the boy was so sure of himself.

Voldemort forced down his excitement and kept a straight face, "how do you know, Draco, and Peter was right. Getting hopes up to drop them is cruelty," years ago he would have used the tactic but it has become to close to home as his hopes had grown and diminished leaving him empty and hopeless.

"I would not speak if I were not sure m'lord," Draco jumped to all fours, "she reads the book, _Cinderella_! She told me. She said she would have read it to me if a mean man from the village hadn't thrown it into a mud puddle and ruined it because she would not marry him. She was so sad m'lord she was crying so I went to see what was wrong and it was because of the book. She sings magnificently and is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he was in complete awe as he related the events.

Voldemort listened carefully, _could this really be the one. Could it be __**her? **_His heart quivered in excitement and fear_, what if it isn't?_

Voldemort smiled at the astonished cub, "ruined her book, huh," long fingers scratched Draco's ear making him close his eyes and purr loudly, "then we'll have to fix that won't we," Draco curled into a ball on his lap and fell asleep as Voldemort continued to pet the cub.

* * *

Hermione stretched out on her small bed before slipping off of it onto her bare feet. Quietly so that she wouldn't wake her father she made her way into the kitchen and started the stove fire. Stretching full length she tiptoed to the door and opened it to retrieve the milk. Six fresh bottles neatly arranged in a wood carrier sat on top of a stark white letter. Cocking her head to the side Hermione picked both items up and carried them inside. The letter was of the finest parchment she had ever seen with beautifully written emerald letters. _Lord Voldemort Slytherine. __What an odd name for a lord and what would a lord have to do with us? _Small snakes outlined the triangular part of the letter on the back.

"What's that, dear?" Hermione's Papa, Henry, walked up behind her rubbing the slip from his eyes.

"A letter from a lord, Papa," she handed the fine parchment over to him, "what would a lord want with us?"

Henry straightened up then slid his finger through the top to open it and red the contents quietly smiling before he finished, "I new that dress I bought you would come in handy, Hermione!" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dress? What dress? And why would a dress come in handy? Papa let me see the letter," Hermione was frantic at being kept in the dark as Henry handed her the letter then shuffled off into another part of the house. It read:

**_Dear Townsperson or people,_**

**_I am holding a masquerade ball tomorrow night at my castle. Castle Slytherine not far outside of your village. I ask that all who receive an invitation please be present. The ball shall begin an hour before sunset. Please wear whatever is most comfortable for you but I ask that you have some kind of mask._**

**_Your most humble servant,_**

**_Lord Voldemort_**

**_P.S: Do not be alarmed nor frightened of my servants they shall not harm you or anyone. That is my promise to you._**

Hermione was confused for a moment but then it struck home and she looked up to see her father holding the most elegant ball gown she had ever laid eyes upon, "I couldn't decide between red or blue but it seems red is more you color," he was grinning at her.

Smiling back Hermione wrapped him up in a tight hug, "thank you so much, Papa, this is so great but what mask shall I wear?"


	3. Chapter 3

**La Bella et la Bête**

**Author's note: **Longest chapter so far! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **anything you recognize is not mine!

**Fairest of them All and a Monster**

Voldemort walked quickly through the castle and observed everything to make sure it was in place for tomorrow night. The kitchens were in order and manned by Narcissa, who believe it or not was a magnificent cook in her current feline form, the ballroom along with serving was looked over by Lucius, and security was taken care of by Rodolphus. Everything was in order, but nothing seemed to ease the knotting of his stomach. All he could think about was her being in his house being so near to him. Years had passed by and now she was finally going to be within his grasp. He would never let her go. _Once she is here she stayed and would learn to love me no matter what_. With sweaty palms he passed into the library and sat at his chair in front of the fireplace rubbing them together, _what if she doesn't learn. I mean look at me I'm hideous and red eyes tend to be very frightening. No, stop this! I have to be calm she will learn even if I have to force it! No, forcing is bad right?…Ok…I can do this…no I can't. I don't know anything about women! Ahh! We're doomed, _he slammed his fist against the wooden arm rest_, Stupid. I can't help but think I'm forgetting something. _After pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of his mindhe brought up a finger to his lips and began a slow rhythmic tap with his long finger pondering on what he was forgetting. On the third tap he remembered and leapt out of his chair to dash down one of the isles and scan the bookshelves quickly. Finally finding the title he was looking for he slowed down and gently maneuvered it off the shelf and held it out in front of him.

It was a thick blue book with gold writing and he had only seen it once when his nanny had read it to him trying to pound chivalry into his already set mind. Although he would often look at the pictures but that was only because he wanted to see how a prince dressed and to learn as much charm as possible. He sighed then walked back over to his seat and set the book down in his lap, _hopefully she'll like the book. _

Hermione was anxious the whole day. All she could think about was the ball and what it would be like. She has never been to one and her mind was filled with vivid images of luscious furniture, grandeur rooms, and the most expensive dinning wear, but it wasn't the expensiveness of what she would see that excited her it was the fact that this would be the closest thing she would come to an adventure. To try and waste time she helped her Papa fix everything up and make sure his spinning wheel was in perfect condition before going out for the chores.

"Oh Blossom! Tomorrow you will be taking me to a ball!" Hermione began to dance around, "all the beautiful colors in one room and a lord of the castle! I wonder what he is like," she stopped in front of the sleek mare and sighed as she leaned against the wooden fence, "do you think he is dashing and handsome, tall and debonair," the horse snorted at her in answer, "you're right it doesn't matter I'm just going to have a grand time!" Hermione took in a deep breath before finishing and rushing inside. Sleep almost evaded her that night with so much excitement bubbling inside but when morning came she couldn't wait to slip into her gown and be on her way. The hours passed by slowly as if time wished to make her wait as long as possible and it was torture. Finally it was time for her to dress.

It took her an hour to finish and she slipped out of her room to meet her father in the kitchen. He wore his finest work clothes and it made Hermione giggle at how unashamed he was, "Oh Papa," she wrapped him in a hug and kissed him, "thank you so much for everything, I love you!"

He chuckled then made her back up so he could take her in, "you look absolutely astonishing, Hermione," tears were forming in his eyes, "my little girl is all grown up!" He wrapped her up in his own hug before kissing her makeup covered forehead.

"Papa, you're just saying that because you love me," she fixed his bow, "you look very handsome yourself," they both laughed until a knock sounded at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Henry walked over and answered the door, "Oh! Gaston, I wasn't expecting you."

Hermione turned to the door, "I've come to escort Hermione and you to the dance. It can get very dangerous so close to nightfall in those woods," he drank in Hermione's appearance thirstily.

Henry didn't notice but Hermione did, "Thank you Gaston. Hermione and I were just about to head out anyway," he grabbed his coat and motioned for Hermione to do the say then walked out, "Blossom and Achilles are saddled and awaiting us come on, dear."

"Coming Papa," she grabbed her coat and followed him out where she mounted Blossom in a side saddle.

The whole way Gaston rode close to Hermione trying to get her attention he even faked an apology for throwing her book in the mud but unfortunately for him she new it was fake. Hermione refused to say a word until they reached the looming gothic castle with its massive windows lit up. Shadows stalked the perimeter and she wondered if they were wolves but the shadows were too large completely baffling her until one of the animals slipped out of cover. A massive black lion watched their approach for a short while before slipping back into the concealing bushes. _So that's what he meant about the servants not hurting anyone._ Because of Hermione's interest in the animal Gaston was able to pin her up on her horse at the door so she had no choice but to allow him to help her down, "thank you, Gaston."

"The woman who will be my wife, is more than welcome," he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear him.

"I've already told you, Gaston, I am not marrying you," she swiftly moved away from him and slipped inside. She was able to merge into a group of people but it was no use Gaston caught her by the arm and laced it with his holding her firm as they walked through the crowd. Her struggles went unnoticed by everyone even though they were watching her, complementing her, and whispering about her quietly.

* * *

Voldemort watched the entrance with his heart racing ninety miles an hour. So far he had seen no one to match Draco's description and the little cub wasn't helping any by mentioning that the women who did come in weren't her. Impatiently he greeted his guests who were awed by his abode, height, and attire. Taking a deep breath he spun around and stopped in his tracks. There she was dressed in a magnificent red gown with a tight fitting bodice and smooth fabric that pooled out of the bottom and over her legs. Sleeves of red satin connected to a white V neck collar that wrapped around her biceps leaving her shoulders and collar bones completely bare. Beautiful brown hair that looked to be unruly was splayed out across her back and pulled back behind her ears which had small gems in the lobes and she had a small red mask that circled her eyes on. His lungs stopped working when he saw her moving swiftly among the guests trying to blend in but failing miserably. Air sped out of his mouth as he noticed her odd behavior of looking over her shoulder with a worried expression. Noticing how uncomfortable she was Voldemort took a step toward her subconsciously. Just as he took that step a handsome burly man with black wavy hair swept up and grabbed her arm firmly holding them together. F_aded azul eyes begged for mercy as a black lock of hair fell in his face,_ Voldemort had to shake his head to get rid of the flash back before looking back at the woman.Discomfort was plastered all over her face and he noticed her attempts to move away but failed. 

Anger flooded his veins and his servants felt it. With long powerful strides Voldemort made his way toward the two but stopped as he felt little claws sink into his leg. Angrily he looked down into small milky blue eyes and realized just what he was about to do. Not only would he have frightened his guests but he would have scared her away. Anger was not the best way to approach this. Nodding to the young cub in thanks he adjusted his gate and swept up next to the couple, "Bonjour, mademoiselle," he held out his hand for her to take which meant the man would have to release her.

He didn't, "Ah Lord Voldemort this is my fiancée, Hermione Beautè…" he was cut short by a sharp jab in his stomach by the young woman which made him recoil and release her.

"I told you already Gaston I will not marry you! Now leave it be," fire blazed in her chestnut eyes as she turned back to Voldemort, "My apologies, Lord," she curtsied and placed a small hand in his larger one, "my name is Hermione Beautè."

Voldemort smiled and bent over her hand before standing back up but not relinquishing her hand. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried, "well then Miss Beautè I must apologize myself for this man's rude behavior of you and if I'm not to bold," he brushed a strand of brown hair from her face, "tell you that you are the fairest of them all," he bowed low to Hermione finally letting her hand slip from his own.

* * *

Hermione was completely taken aback by this tall elegantly dressed man known as Lord Voldemort. Every move he made echoed long lost power and in each syllable was a mountain of unused charm. Any other man calling her the fairest of them all would have been blown off by Hermione but something about the way he spoke. The way he said each word as if what he said was the most natural and truthful thing in the world made a shiver run up her spine. When her hand slipped from his it was like someone had plunged it into ice water and to her surprise she found herself craving his touch, "Thank you, Monsieur, you are too kind," her cheeks flushed. 

"Ah but Mademoiselle I speak from the experience of who I have seen and I have seen many but none as beautiful as you," he rose to his full height so that he was taller than Gaston as he addressed him, "and you Monsieur. Who are you to treat such a lady as this in such a way?"

Gaston puffed out his chest, "_I _am Harry Gaston the greatest hunter you will ever meet and any woman who would not wish to marry me does not have her priorities in order. Please, she reads for fun. What woman reads?" He sized up Hermione, "but you are right about one thing she's beautiful other wise I wouldn't bother with her."

Words have never bothered Hermione before but what Gaston had said was true. Men only glanced at her for her beauty and nothing else. They always taunted and made fun of the way she acted. It had never bothered her until now when the words stabbed at her. She wrapped her arms around her but this time she turned and walked quickly away from the two men.

Voldemort watched her hurt expression and saw tears form underneath the mask as she turned and walked away swiftly. Gaston was about to pursue her when Voldemort snatched out and grabbed Gaston's collar and pulled him close enough where he could whisper in his ear, "go near her again and my lions will rip you apart and I'll enjoy listening to you scream begging me to make them stop," just as he finished Lucius brushed past Gaston with a growl, "am I making myself clear?"

Gaston gulped, "y-yes sir."

Voldemort released him, "good," and in a swirl of emerald he pursued Hermione out of the ballroom. As the door shut behind him the halls fell silent. She was nowhere to be seen. A black lion however stood in the center of the hall.

"She is in the library m'lord," the large cat walked over to Voldemort, "she was actually wanting to leave but didn't want to leave her father to travel alone so she went into the library. I fear that she will not stay m'lord for she cares about her father to much," the lion was watching his lord's expression closely.

"Father. I can't allow him to get in the way. Find a way to lead him upstairs and place him in the dungeons, Rodolphus, he will not keep her from me!" without another word he quietly strolled after her and into the massive room of books. Voldemort shut the door behind him without a sound then moved down the shelves until he heard soft sobs coming from the balcony in the far back. Stealthily he made his way out the glass doors and found Hermione with her head in her hands crying. Every inch of his fury diminished when he saw her shaking form. Without saying a word he walked noisily up to the balcony edge next to her and looked up at the sky, "it's a beautiful night. I have watched these same stars every night alone on this same balcony except, I hope, for this night. Mademoiselle Beautè will you grant me the honor of watching them with me this night?"

* * *

Sniffing loudly she looked over at his upturned face, "beauty," he looked over at her, "yes that is beautiful," she pointed to the sky, "even the barren forest on this night is beautiful," she wrapped her arms tightly around her and shivered, "why would you want a sobbing woman to watch the stars with you. There are so many inside that you could pick from why me? Is it because you like to watch beauty?" She looked back up at the stars. 

"Because I want to get to know how beautiful you are on the inside," she was ashamed of her accusation in that moment and looked over at him as he laid his cloak over her shoulders then looked back up at the stars. Hermione gasped slightly at seeing the stark white skin of the back of his head which contained no hair what so ever. The mask was still firmly in place as he looked down on hearing her gasp, "I'm sorry. You were cold."

"No. I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise. Thank you and I would love to watch the stars with you," she looked up at him with a teary smile.

"Thank you," he nodded his head at her.

The silence was perfect. Everything about it even him. The cool night air and his large warm cloak wrapped around her as she watched the stars sparkle in the night sky. Time seemed to be irrelevant yet it still past rapidly and the people began to leave on horses and in buggies back to the village. She new it was time to leave and when the air became tense she new somehow that so did he, "I guess it's time for me to leave."

His grip on the railing tightened and the air around her became thick rather than tense as he let out a short reply, "why?"

The comfort of being in his presence diminished with that little question, "it's getting late," she smiled at him then turned and entered the library followed closely by Voldemort and she felt like she needed to say something as they entered the hallway, "thank you." She pulled off her mask and ran into the ballroom that was now occupied by lions of different colors, "Papa?" she turned around to see if he had wondered outside looking for her but ran into the towering host.

"It's done, m'lord."

She looked down wide eyed at the large black lion that just spoke then back up at the mask completely forgetting that a lion spoke, "what's done?"

He pushed past her, "I have placed your father in the dungeons for trespassing."

"Trespassing!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You invited us!" She glared at his back.

"Yes I did but the invitation was for a ball which means the ballroom and not upstairs where he doesn't belong! I have very valuable things upstairs, Mademoiselle Beautè," he turned back to look at her, "your father has been imprisoned as it is law unless…" he watched her carefully from behind the mask.

"Unless? Unless what?!" She was becoming frantic. Her father was all she had left why would he do this, "what kind of a man are you!?"

"Man!" His temper rose along with his voice and Hermione and the lions backed away from him frightened, "Man! Can you call this a man!" He ripped off his mask with a snarl, "Am I a man now, Hermione?"

His very appearance was that of a snake. Slits for a nose and ivory white skin with frightening red eyes that bore into her as she backed up against the door, "no," fear sparkled in her chestnut eyes, "what must I do for you to let my father go? You said unless. Unless what?!"

"Promise to stay here forever and I'll release your father but if you refuse than he'll be in for more than just a prison cell," the ruby stare never left her and showed no mercy.

Tears slipped from her eyes, "I'm all he has left! Anything but that! Please!"

"If you will not stay than he will! That is final!" He was glaring at her in his untamed anger.

She turned away before yelling, "Fine let him go and I'll stay!" She was shaking from head to toe when she turned back to make her own attack, "and you're right I can't call you a man because you're a monster and I doubt that you were ever a man!"

His hands curled into fists, "Monster! Then I guess I'll have to start acting like a monster!" He roared out advancing on her quickly, snatching her up, and throwing her over his shoulder, "Peter deliver her _father _back to the village!"

Her screams of protest bombarded his ear drums all the way up the east wing stairs until he threw her into a bedroom, "this is where you'll stay!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Hermione fell to her knees and cried in the middle of the floor.

**Note: Thanks for reading and please review! **The ball gown she is wearing is Sleeping Beauties but red. Found at this link http://drawingwomen.files. Look up sleeping beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Bella et la Bête**

**Author note: **Please review and tell me how you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing that belongs to Disney or J. K. Rowling.

**Fairy Godfathers**

"What have you done! Where is my Hermione! What's going on!" Henry shouted into the dark of his prison cell. Powerful lions had drug him down into the dungeon where a larger black cat awaited him. _It had spoken!_ The events still weren't processing and what was worrying him the most was it had spoken of Hermione and how she would stay here forever, "my little girl what have they done to you?"

"She's safely locked in a room. M'lord will look after he now she is no longer your burden," the door was opened to reveal a very small and pudgy lion with two proud lionesses on each side with their teeth bared in warning, "she has promised to stay so that you can leave," it turned and began walking to the back of the dungeon.

"Burden! She was never my burden!" He was crying as the two lionesses drug him from the cell, "Hermione! Hermione! I'll save you from this monster, my dear! Please she is all I have left!"

The cats ignored his cries and continued to drag him along the stone floor until they reached a stone wall and they wrapped a rope around each ankle so that each lionesses held a leg hostage, "M'lord wants you delivered to the town," the short pudgy lion laid a paw on the stone and the wall shifted apart, "deliver him."

With powerful leaps both lionesses bounded through the opening and toward the forest trail dragging Henry behind them by the two ropes. His scream of pain and fright echoed out over the forest.

* * *

A loud scream broke past her sobs and made her look up. Quickly she ran over to the balcony and looked out onto the dark grounds. The scream was fading through the forest but she new the scream to be her Papa's and she broke down on the balcony in sobs, "Monster!"

"Why are you crying, my dear?"

Hermione's head shot up a second time to find a tall old man watching her closely. His bright blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles and his long silvery beard hung past his waist. The long flowing robe he wore was a beautiful royal blue with gold decorations around the hem, "who…where…"

He chuckled, "my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore," he walked over to her and held out a hand for her to take.

Her chestnut eyes were large in fright and awe as she slowly took the open hand, "how did you get up here and why are you here?"

He led her inside and set her down on the bed as he chuckled, "a curious one aren't you," he smiled at her making warmth spread throughout her, "magic is how I got up here," he chuckled at her surprise, "and the reason I am here is because you need me, my dear."

"Need. What I need is to get as far away from…from that thing as humanly possible! I need to know if my Papa is ok!" She broke down into sobs again, "I heard him scream," she pulled the emerald cloak tightly around her then realized who it belonged to. In a frustrated cry she pulled it off and threw it across the room shaking.

Albus watched quietly before walking over and picking the large cloak up, "your Papa will be fine, dear. Voldemort has a very short fuse when it comes to many things especially what confuses him and time can't even fix it," he folded it and laid it in the chair then took a seat on the arm rest.

"Temper isn't the word for it! Rage is closer to what he has," she watched the tall figure closely, "why do you defend a monster like him?"

Albus looked over at her smiling, "my dear he is less of a monster now than he was looking like a man," her shock made him chuckle again, "yes he actually looked like a man, my dear. I defend him because I've known him for a long time and now that he looks like a monster he is now a man, my dear. He tries," he began nodding but her determined expression stopped him.

"You really like riddles don't you! Tries! Tries what! To hurt people! To force people!" She stood and walked over to the door and jiggled the door nob, "He is a charmer that is all. Ironic. Isn't it. A snake charmer," tears rolled from her cheeks.

"He is very ugly isn't he. Many would agree. It's something he has become used to just like your beauty. It never hit home until at the ball did it?"

She turned on him, "His looks don't bother me! It's his insufferable attitude of thinking he can do whatever he wants! The way he watched me uncaring in the ballroom! What bothers me is that I think he has not heart," she wrapped her arms around her again, "that's what frightens me," she looked down at the stone floor.

A flash of hope sparkled in Albus' eyes on hearing what Hermione had just said, "he has one he just doesn't know how to use it. Be patient with him, my dear, and see what happens," she looked up at him, "I know it is a lot to ask and I'm sorry."

She nodded then her look became desperate, "what if I need you again. Will you come?"

He laughed full blown this time, "yes my dear. I'll always be watching and if I do not notice that you need me just whisper my name and I'll come," he wiped her tears away then exploded into small twinkling dust that disappeared before reaching the floor.

"At least I'm not alone," she walked over to the chair that he had laid the cloak in and pick it up. Unfolding it she wrapped it around her then curled up on the bed. She buried her face in the soft fabric and inhaled the scent of ancient tomes and fresh pages. It was his scent and something about it made her feel safe, comfortable, "maybe you don't ask much at all," her breathing calmed and she fell asleep.

* * *

After slamming the door shut on Hermione Voldemort stormed down stairs and into the Library where he sat furiously down in his chair, but once he was down he was back up pacing in front of the fire, "Monster!" The roar echoed throughout the library, "how dare she!" His fist came down on the mantle.

"Maybe she called you that because that's what you're acting like, m'lord," Voldemort spun around to find a white blond lioness watching him from beside the couch.

"Narcissa you're getting to bold with your words!" He was shaking now.

"M'lord you must calm yourself if you want the girl," she ignored his last comment and jumped onto the couch, "anger is not going to get you anywhere with her."

"She called me a monster, Narcissa!" He held his arms out wide.

"Did you not hear her. She is all her father has left, m'lord," she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes I heard her but what does that have to do with _her_? That is her father's needs not hers!" He crossed his arms across his chest.

Narcissa shook her head, "that means, m'lord, he's all _she_ has left," his angry expression fell and his crossed arms loosened their grip on his chest, "she loves him greatly. In the past you were rough but now you must be gentle."

"Gentle. How can I be gentle, Narcissa, when I've never been gentle?" Frustrated he looked down at the fire.

"Look at it this way m'lord," he turned back to her, "Hermione is like the rose you keep up in the west wing. You're gentle with it."

"So you're saying I should keep her locked up and watch her without touching her?" Pure confusion was his expression and Narcissa hung her head.

"No, m'lord."

He growled in frustration, "then what, Narcissa, are you getting at?"

She hopped down from the couch, "scratch that example m'lord. What I'm getting at is that you need to find some way to apologize," he glared at her but she cut him off, "you're wooing a woman not seeing who can be more stubborn because if you play it that way you're most likely going to lose."

He sighed and sat down in his chair, "how am I suppose to fix this?"

Narcissa walked to the door, "you'll think of something, m'lord."

He turned around as she left and stared helplessly at the door. He turned back and leaned forward, "think," he growled angrily, "think!" Finally he laid his head hard on the foot stool in front of him, "ouh." He looked up and saw a thick blue book on the soft cushion, "that's it! I forgot!" Snatching the book up he dashed out of the room and up the stairs about to barge into the room but stopped and straightened his clothes then knocked. Taking a deep breath he waited but there was no reply. He knocked again and once again no reply. His anger threatened to boil over as he unlocked the door and pushed it open roughly holding the book out ready to yell at her when he froze in shock. She was curled up on the bed with his cloak wrapped tightly around her and her tear stained face buried in the silk. He walked around to the side and watched her.

An hour ago she was in complete turmoil but now she was so peaceful. He wanted to wake her to apologize but he couldn't make himself do it. Quietly he pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat there just watching her sleep with the book in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Bella et la Bête**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Please review they are really important! So enjoy and review away!

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing that is recognizable from Disney or J.K. Rowling!

**Too:**

**SexyKnickers: **I had to throw in his sentimental side. ;)

**classygyrl: **glad you like it!

**The West Wing**

The sun peeked over the mountain tops and bathed the castle and its grounds in a brilliant light. The long warm fingers slipped through the window and traveled over the bed and gently stroked Hermione's cheek making her stir slightly. From the shadows of the room crimson eyes snapped open at the movement. Slowly he rose but noticed the doors to her balcony were open. He mentally scolded himself for not seeing it last night but he didn't have time to close them because she was waking up fully now so he slipped out of the door to the hallway and closed the door silently. Holding the book tightly in his right hand he stretched out as tall as he could reach to get the kinks out of his aching muscles. He had fallen asleep in the chair watching Hermione sleep which made his body really sore plus he never dropped the book. Carefully he removed it from his fingers with a wince then stretched and popped the joints to get the use of it back. Without even thinking about his clothes he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer while massaging the back of his neck.

Hermione shifted on the bed trying to bury her face farther in the magnificent scent and go back to sleep but something kept poking her in the back of the head. With a slight groan she stretched out on the soft comforters then shivered and drew the cloak around her. Sitting up she pulled the hairpin out and let her brown unruly hair fall around her face. Luckily it didn't frizz anymore so Hermione ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out. A knock sounded on her door and Hermione stopped startled to stare at the door. Suddenly the events of last night rushed at her like a speeding train and hit her with all the force of the iron and momentum. Closing her eyes she began pulling the tangles out again but faster as she held in the tears that threatened to spill over hoping that whoever it was would go away but she had no such luck because another knock just as patient as the first sounded around the room. Putting her hand down she looked at the door then slowly slipped off the edge of the bed to touch the cold stone floor with her bare feet. Wide eyed she jumped back onto the floor and began rubbing both feet furiously. Another knock but louder. Sighing she gave up on walking over to answer it, "come in!"

The door opened slowly and _he _walked in, "I hope you slept well," he was looking everywhere but her.

"I did," he wasn't angry and she had no desire to make him but she still was upset about what he did.

He turned to her and noticed her rubbing her feet and cocked an eyebrow then looked over at her balcony. Shaking his head he walked over to the doors and closed them, "this is why you and the floor are so cold."

She remembered why she had opened the balcony doors last night and a tear pricked at her eyes, "I'm sorry," he turned around confused and met fiery chestnut eyes, "when you hear someone you love scream it's an impulsive action."

He watched her then turned to look at the wall no wanting to see her cry, "I'm sorry. My anger tends to get the best of me," he turned and made his way to the bed and Hermione recoiled with her eyes closed and he stopped with a sigh, "I brought you something," she still didn't look up, "I'll lay it on the edge of your bed. The door will stay unlocked since you have promised to stay but do not go into the west wing that is the only rule," he walked over to the door, "clothes and other items you will require are in the closet I shall send Narcissa up to tend to you," looking at her one last time he walked out.

Hermione opened her eyes to find the door slightly crack and a book laying at the edge of her bed. After looking around she moved over to it and picked it up. She gasped at seeing the cover, "how did you know?" She ran her fingers over the hard cover and a tear landed on the golden letters. The door creaked open but she didn't look up.

"M'lord sent me to help you, Miss," it was a soft voice.

Hermione looked up with a smile spread across her face to find a beautiful white blonde lioness watching her but she didn't care that a lion had spoken to her, "how did he know?"

The lioness cocked her head, "know what dear?"

Hermione looked back at the book, "that _Cinderella_, my favorite book, was ruined," she looked back at the lioness.

The large cat was smiling at her, "I don't real…"

Narcissa was cut off by a very fast furball that sped into the room and leapt onto the bed then tackled Hermione and began purring loudly as he rubbed against her cheek making her laugh, "so that's how he knows," he smiled down at the cub.

He jumped to the defense, "I didn't give him the idea. He thought of it all by himself," he started rubbing Hermione's hand, "m'lord is very smart and he loves to read just like you!"

Hermione chuckled and began stroking the little cub, "is that so?"

"Yes," he looked up at Hermione, "he likes you, but don't tell him I told you."

She blushed slightly and smiled as Narcissa interrupted, "Draco don't you have chores to attend to?"

The cub sighed, "yes, mom," he turned back to Hermione, "bye," then bounced out of the room.

Narcissa walked over to the closet, "he's cute," Hermione slipped off the bed and ran over and opened the closet door, "I think I can handle getting myself cleaned and made up, thank you though."

"Cute yet a complete trouble maker and m'lord doesn't help by over looking the little sly things he does," Narcissa looked up at the smiling woman and nodded, "the bathroom is that door over there," she turned and walked to the hallway door before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "please," she paused, "give him a chance."

Hermione spun around as Narcissa was exiting the room then looked down at the floor in thought. Taking a deep breath she began to get ready starting with a hot bath then ending with a plain blue dress. Satisfied with her appearance Hermione picked up the book and decided to go find the lord of the castle and thank him, "his servants obviously love him and they have to live with him. I have no clue how they do that," She left the room and walked down to the main hall checking doors to see if he was in them but each and every one was vacant. Crossing her arms she was about to check the library when a noise caught her attention. It was coming from the west wing. She looked around her then back at the stairs and curiosity took over. Hermione mounted the steps to the west wing.

Voldemort sat in his chair in the Library listening to the bad news Rodolphus had for him, "m'lord, two more of your servants have left. I believe they are joining with Bellatrix," her name was a snarl on his lips now, "they grow tired of being four legged beasts m'lord. Your most loyal are the only left."

"So how many are left, Rodolphus?" He began rubbing his temples.

"Twenty, m'lord."

Voldemort's head snapped up, "twenty? Believe it or not that's more than I expected," he shook his head, "Bellatrix is growing in strength and I cower behind these walls. If only I had my power back," he looked at Rodolphus, "I ask a lot, Rodolphus, and I'm truly sorry for that, but Bellatrix can not harm Hermione."

"She is no longer my wife m'lord," his head was high, "she lost that title when she left here and turned against you. She will not harm the woman, m'lord," Rodolphus stood to all fours, "we have one of her scouts in the dungeon m'lord what shall be done?"

Voldemort glared, "find out everything, Rodolphus. If they are trespassing on my ground then I'll have to stay closer to Hermione," he stood, "go."

Rodolphus bounded through the door and vanished. Taking a deep breath Voldemort followed him out the door and found an out of breath Peter acting very nervous and odd for Peter and that was saying something, "m'lord have you seen the forest this morning it's a beautiful sight."

Narrowing his eyes at the short chubby lion, "What are you hiding, Peter?"

He gulped and backed away, "nothing, m'lord," he was shaking now.

Advancing on Peter he lowered his voice into a threat something he used only occasionally now a days with his servants, "Peter, tell me now."

Looking around quickly for an escape but finding none he blurted out, "I tried to stop her m'lord but she wouldn't listen," he was shaking terribly as Lucius stepped onto the steps, "it was his idea, m'lord."

Lucius glared at the squat lion as his lord turned to him, "what was your idea, Lucius?" He looked down and refused to answer so Voldemort turned on Peter, "What was his idea, Pettigrew!"

"She's in the west wing," the words were out before he could stop them.

"WHAT!" He took off up the steps at a full run his crimson eyes burning.

"M'lord!" Lucius tried to stop him but couldn't, "God be with you child," Peter looked at Lucius.

Hermione walked through the halls following the strange noise. The wing looked as if it were abandoned for years. Cobwebs clotted in the corners and on the horrifying beast like statues. The doors were broken and the carpet she walked on where tethered and torn on the sides. The noise led her to an open more in tact door that seemed to be used often. Looking around her once more and finding no one she slipped up the stairs and through a newer door. The room was an old bedroom and at the center was a stand with a floating rose under glass. On the wall was a large beautiful mirror with ornate decorations. She walked over and ran her fingers over the glassy surface that reflected her appearance then turned to the rose. She didn't notice the empty mask materialize inside the mirror and watch her.

Carefully she made her way over and began to lift the glass when the door behind her crashed in and long pale hands slammed the glass down on the table. Hermione fell back at the menacing appearance, "Why did you come up here!"

She scooted away from him, "I'm sorry, I…"

"I told you the west wing was off limits!" His breathing was heavy.

"I didn't mean any harm," she was shaking her head and backing up.

"Do you know what you could have done!" He threw a table against the wall and yelled, "GET OUT!" She had never in her life been so scared of one person before. His eyes were on fire and his body shook with rage as he tore the room apart, "GET OUT!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran out the door frightened for her life. She made it to the main hall and ran past Peter and Lucius, "Mademoiselle, where are you going?" They watched her grab her cloak.

She ran for the front door, "promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" She was out the door before they could say another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Please review they are really important! Enjoy! I'm back in school so it's going to go a little slower and I have a new story out that I recomend reading. Passion.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing that is recognizable from Disney or J.K. Rowling!

**A Beast, A Man**

"Tell me what she is planning and the pain will stop, if you do not, than," the black lion grinned maliciously at his capture, "well it will continue!"

A tall sandy blonde man growled back with cat eyes and fangs protruding from his mouth, "HA! Rodolphus you'll have to do better than that!" His arms were stretched out above his head with ropes and his legs were pulled straight with chains, "I strive off pain! Of course your _wife _loves it hard and rough too," Rodolphus began to quiver with rage, "watching her moan under me as I pouAHHHH," the large black lion had reached the edge of his patience and slashed the lean man's shoulders open with his sharp claws.

"Avery, I gave you a warning," the man named Avery was wide eyed as he watched the merciless eyes of his capture, "pull," it was a softly whispered command.

"No!" The ropes began to draw up toward the ceiling stretching his wounds and tearing the skin even more, "AHHH," tears poured from Avery's closed eyelids, "Stop! I'll tell you everything! Please stooooooopppppp!" The last word was a drawn out scream of agony.

Rodolphus watched a little longer, "Stop!" The ropes slacked a little making the tan capture groan, "Speak up Avery or I'll order them to pull your arms off!"

"She's in the forest. Her camp is stationed about a mile or two east of the castle close to the village. She's waiting for Voldemort to slip up and let her out of his sight. After we left we changed back to humans but we still have the ability to change into out cat forms. We patrol the woods in small prides of males led by one female," Avery continued to draw in deep breaths of air, "backwards isn't it?"

Rodolphus watched the man as his head dropped onto his chest, "bandage his wounds and take him to the iron cell. Tell McNair to start patrols up again. I'll go and inform our lord."

The lions immediately fell into following orders as their commander took off up the steps to inform Voldemort of this pressing news. Rodolphus' strong muscles carried him up the stone steps at inhuman speed and he burst through the dungeon doors and into a dimly lit hallway. Without stopping he bounded down the red carpet and into the main hall where he found Voldemort seething and yelling at Lucius and Peter. It was something about Hermione that made the hair on Rodolphus' back stand on end, "Lucius! How dare you! Now look what has happened! She's left and ALONE! I forbade entrance into the Wes…"

Rodolphus cut his raging lord off mid word. Any other time it would have been stupid but this was urgent. Hermione was in danger, "M'lord, Bellatrix is camped in the woods east of here near the village!" Voldemort turned to him raging then froze as his words set in, "M'lord, Hermione…." Before Rodolphus could finish his sentence Voldemort snapped an order for them to protect the castle and stay put as he vanished out the double doors.

The grounds of the castle were completely empty as Hermione ran down the stone cobbled steps and across the frozen earth toward the tree line. Snow was beginning to fall and in the eerie silence that it brought she heard a muffled scream of agony escape from the depths of the castle and she sped up. The bare tree limbs tore at her clothes and cut her soft skin but she continued to jog. The snow was building up quickly on the ground. The cold air nipping angrily at her straining lungs and exposed skin but she refused to stop. The thick layer of white below her feet was making it slightly harder for her to continue as her feet began to sink into the freezing powder that soaked through her thin shoes.

The forest was becoming darker and Hermione thought that she heard something shuffle through the trees to her left and stopped, suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. Shaking from the cold she mentally scolded herself for leaving the castle but she wasn't about to stay with that _beast_ any longer no matter what she promised him. She slowly began to walk in the direction she thought her cabin was in. Searching the woods with extreme paranoia as more rustles passed by on either side of her. Suddenly a large man with long wavy red hair and scars on his face leapt out onto the snowy path in front of her. His cat eyes were lime green and narrowed at her. Long incisors hung from his crooked smile, "hello, Hermione."

The meaning of his cooing voice struck Hermione's heart cold. He was going to kill her. Kill her right here in the snow, in this terrible forest that already frightened her to the bone. Another man and a woman slipped out of the woods both with deep tomato red hair watching her with the same glint as the large male in front of her. As if on cue Hermione's fight or flight instinct kicked in. She spun around and leapt toward the woods; unfortunately, her pursuers were faster. A set of massive paws crushed Hermione into the snow face first, teeth clamped into her hair holding her still, and powerful jaws sank down onto her leg but as soon as the teeth broke the skin it was ripped away and the snap of bones were audible as something collided with a tree. The other two had released her with roars and growls of rage, and Hermione tilted her head to the side just in time to see the female's powerful hind legs launch off of the ground and a familiar human yell follow. Hermione flipped onto her back ignoring the sharp pain in her calf.

Voldemort stood meters away from her with the lioness's throat clutched tightly in his left hand cutting off her air supply as she clawed as his exposed skin. The long sharpened nails carving deep gouges into his arm and thigh but he continued to hold her even after the smaller male sank down onto his right arm. Tightening his grip he flung the female into the same tree he that the first male hit then came around with a fist knocking the male off of his arm. It sneezed then leaped again. Voldemort held his ground as its massive claw carved a large gash across his shoulder and chest but with incredible speed Voldemort grabbed the lion and slammed its head down onto his knee snapping the neck. It fell limp onto the bloody snow at his feet.

Voldemort's breathing was labored as he watched Hermione. Her eyes were wide as she took in his state. Large gashes from the fight littered his ivory flesh and his blood was coloring the snow at his feet. Suddenly his head snapped over to the two on the ground as they began to stir back to consciousness. Ignoring his wounds he swung around and scooped Hermione off of the ground into his arms and ran back toward the castle. His labored breathing crystallizing above her cheek and warming it slightly. The blood from his wounds was covering her dress and she noticed that he was slowing in pace considerably. A loud ripping noise echoed from behind them and Hermione whimpered in fright. As if suddenly empowered with super human strength Voldemort's pace quickened to that of a cat. Worried Hermione looked up into his face and noticed that large droplets of sweat were breaking out across his forehead and his eyes were heavily lidded with exhaustion but he continued to run and hold her tight. His pace didn't slow even after they touched the stone of the castle walkway and a black lion appeared beside them, "protect the grounds, Rodolphus! They shall never touch her!" Hermione noticed that rage steadied his voice.

The black lion named Rodolphus leapt away from them. They entered through the castle doors and he gently laid her on her feet before closing the massive double doors but instead of turning around to her he stumbled through the library door and slammed it shut behind him. She stared after him then turned to the four occupants of the room. She new only two of them; Narcissa and Draco. The two lions that stood next to them she had never seen. One looked to be the father of Draco because of his beautiful white blonde fur but the other was short and reminded her of a rat, in fact, he looked more like a giant rat rather than a lion, "he's hurt very badly."

The blonde lion nodded his head, "I am Lucius, and yes we saw but he'll have no one coming near him while he is in that state, Hermione, he is a very proud man," the lion was watching the door to the library intently.

"I am Peter and Lucius is right. There is nothing we can do," Peter dropped his head, "I fear the worst. He has never been hurt so badly."

All four of the lions watched the door sadly. Admiration for these magnificent animals and their loyalty to Voldemort washed over her but anger pushed past the honorable emotion and she yelled at them, "Narcissa I need a large bowl or two of hot water, lots of wash towels along with gauze and bandages," they stared at her dumbfounded, "split up and hurry!"

She turned to the library door as the four scattered away to retrieve what she asked for and limped over to it. The door wasn't lock so she pushed through and heard a growl that sounded like 'leave me' but even if that was what he said she ignored it and stepped into the room. The four lions soon joined her and laid the material down near Voldemort's feet making him snarl at them angrily. They stood waiting when he snapped, "I said leave me! Shall you disobey me in this!"

Hermione had had enough, "they will not but I will!" She stormed around in front of him and slid to her knees gasping in pain as she gathered the materials closer before turning to Narcissa, Lucius, Peter, and Draco, "please leave."

They slipped from the room and left her alone with him, "leave me. Lucius will take you home seeing as that is where you wish to go," he was still glaring at her with burning crimson eyes but she ignored him.

Wringing out the water in the basin she glared back up at him, "No," Rising up she went to clean a wound when his hand shot out and stopped her. He was about to speak when she cut him off, "Stop and don't speak! I'm going to clean these wounds no matter if you want me to or not! Now you can either let me go or I'll have to do this the hard way! I am not one of your lions to command around!" Her eyes never left his as he tightened his grip and gritted his teeth in anger making her wince, "you're hurting me," he immediately let go and flinched away from her as if stung and she slowly began cleaning the wounds making him turn his head away in pain, "I'm sorry if this hurts but the wounds are deep," she dabbed at the long cuts on his left arm.

"Why?" He was still angry and it was more of a yell than a calm question, "Why did you leave? You promised!" He rounded on her.

She stopped and glared up at him, "you frightened me!" He looked away angrily as if that wasn't enough of an explanation, "every since the night of the ball that's all you have done is frighten me and yell at me! I'm curious at heart! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She didn't know what else to say because she thought she had been wrong and tears ran down her cheeks, 'I'm sorry for running," her head dropped, "you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't ran out like that. How stupid!"

He looked back at her and the sight crumbled his rage like a burning building. She was taking the blame when, in truth, it was all _his_ fault. _If_ _only I could control my anger!_ He lifted her chin up and stared at her with complete submission, "no Hermione, it's me. Ever since I laid eyes on you it has been a struggle with my anger. I should not have frightened you it's just that…..where you were is a very special place that holds secrets that I cannot divulge to you yet. _I_ am sorry," he stroked the tears away gently, "Will you ever forgive me, Hermione?" He sighed and looked down, "if it means you'll forgive me I'll take you home."

She was about to jump up with excitement but stopped. He was giving her up just for her forgiveness. Her heart broke at seeing his distressed features and she new she couldn't leave him. She laid the towel back into the bowl then grabbed his face with both hands and turned his eyes to meet her own, "You have to promise me something if I stay, Voldemort," she stroked his cheek gently.

He leaned into it and closed his eyes, "anything, Hermione."

"Promise me that you'll be the man around me and not the beast," his eyes snapped open with a pained expression and she saw where he misinterpreted what she had said. Holding his face tighter so he could not pull away she spoke up, "Not like that," he froze and looked at her confusedly, "just stop getting angry. Be the man who was in my room this morning and gave me my favorite book or the man that saved me in the forest at his own expense."

He closed his eyes sadly and pulled away from her, "look at me, Hermione. I am no man."

She ran her fingers down his cheek, "do you think me so shallow?" His eyes snapped open but she continued, "Just because you look like a monster doesn't mean you are. Your appearance does not make you a man it's what's inside that does," she poked him softly in the chest with a smile.

He smiled then winced as he tried to move his arm and she immediately went back to work, "I promise, Hermione. I'll do what ever is in my power," he reached out with his right hand and tucked the curly brown hair behind her ear, "did you like the book? Draco," he paused as pain ran through his body, "Draco told me of that man in the village," his eyes darkened.

She laid the towel in the water then looked up at him sadly, "Harry," a tear pricked at the corner of her eye and he swept it away with a long finger, "he may be handsome but he is a monster," her eyes lit up as she looked up into the softening red eyes, "he only cares because I am beautiful. You heard him at the ball," she sobbed, "I don't want to be beautiful!" She looked away from him, "I want to be loved, truly loved," she looked back with wide eyes then looked down and shook her head, "it's silly, I know."

"No!" He tilted her chin up, "No. It's not silly, Hermione. I've been praying for a woman's love for decades," his gaze was intense as they caught her own making her hold her breath. Leaning down toward her he tried to move his right arm up to her cheek but the large gash across his shoulder and down his chest made him draw back and groan.

"Oh! Your hurt and I'm sitting here whining about my life," shaking off how he made her feel she rose up and tried to examine the long gash but his clothes were in the way, "um…your shirt is in the way," she blushed deeply.

He grinned, "help me pull it off," watching her flushed cheeks grow rosier she helped him out of the shirt. Her face was cherry red as she glanced at his exposed torso. Well defined abs and pecks were hardened from his fight with the lions. His powerful right arm rose up and cupped her chin, "it is not foolish to wish to be loved, Hermione."

She tried to occupy herself with cleaning his shoulders but the tears still streamed down her cheeks, "you're less of a beast than what you think you are. Less than what I thought you were," she began to medicate and bandage the large wound, "I should have listened to you. I'm truly sorry about going into the West Wing. I never thought to upset you," her hands were folded together as she stood in front of him with her head bowed.

Sighing he reached out with both arms and pulled her into his lap catching her off guard as he cradled her body to his completely ignoring the protests of his aching limbs, "No," he shook his head, "you have every right to see what is up there…but promise me you'll never ask what they are," he held her head close to his heart, "please, Hermione, please."

He sounded so desperate and frightened that she wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach, "I promise, Voldemort, I will never ask. If you wish to tell me than that is up to you," she looked up into his face and noticed his exhausted expression, "you need to rest," she went to move from his lap but he tightened his grip and held her to him making panic rise into her chest.

He looked down and saw it in her eyes so he quickly spoke up, "please stay," she could tell he wasn't used to asking for what he wanted but he was trying, "but if you wish to leave I will walk you to your room. I cannot let you out of my sight, Hermione. I just can't!"

She saw the determination, protection, and possessiveness flash across his vision before she relaxed and spoke up, "I'll stay but it'll be too uncomfortable for your wounds in this chair. They need to stretch out."

He frowned on realizing what she said, "you're right," he took a deep breath, "wishful thinking. You need you sleep anyway," he helped her from his lap then stood up and towered over her then beckoned for her to follow. She began to limp and he stopped to examine her. Kneeling in front of her he lifter her dress slightly to see the large cut in her calf and as careful as she was with his wounds he cleaned, medicated, and bandage the nasty wound, "shall I carry you?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head then followed him out of the library. They walked in silence to Hermione's door. Voldemort wanting nothing more than to wake up feeling this compassionate angel next to him. Hermione having a battle with her mind over what she should do. She was forced to make her decision quickly once they reached her room. He bent over her hand and kissed the top, "good night, m'lady," he turned to leaved but a small hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Stay," it was a gently whisper that sent chills through Voldemort's body.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm still very frightened," she let his arm go and folded her hands in front of her, "I know it's inappropriate but I

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so short and I've taken forever to update but work is really crazy and school is about to start up again. Friends too. The next chapter will be a little M, I'm thinking about changing the rating for good…please review and tell me if you want me to keep it T or M. Please, I'll update faster.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Disney Plots!! This is merely a fanfiction manipulated to fit the part of the Disney fairy tales. Hence the word….FANFICTION. . Thank you!

**Thanks: To those who **_**actually**_** read my story and reviewed with positive criticism!**

**Storms A' Brewin**

"I'm still very frightened," she let his arm go and folded her hands in front of her, "I know it's inappropriate but I…I don't want to be alone," tears pricked at her eyes again, _I have never cried so much in my life!_ _But that red head's eyes…he was going to kill me!_

She felt powerful arms wrap around her, "I shall stay with you," he opened the door behind her and guided her in, "being afraid is not inappropriate, in truth, I would have slept outside your door anyway."

She looked up at him shocked, "really? Why?"

He chuckled, "I will let no harm come to you, Hermione. I am already angry at myself for letting you get hurt," his eyes narrowed as he looked out the window.

She touched his cheek and pulled his attention back to her, "it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. No more anger tonight, please?"

Once again he folded under her soft gaze and touched the hand on his cheek, "no more."

She smiled up at him, "I need to wash my face and change. I'll be out in a moment," she turned then turned back to him and folded her hands again, "would you like to change first?"

He watched the small fingers lace together and lay cupped against her dress making it crease, "no, please, be my guest," he gestured stiffly to the bathroom.

She smiled and nodded then slipped inside and closed the door firmly behind her. While she was away he took the liberty of changing anyway. Stepping over to the tall dresser he whispered 'night clothes' then pulled the doors wide. Inside were long black silk pajama pants. He removed his clothes and slid them on. A flash of lightening lit up the glass windows and was followed by a roll of distant thunder. Wind began to whip the barren trees back and forth as if they were paper, informing him that the night would be rough. Just then the door click and Hermione glided into the room on bare feet. She stole his breath away. Curly brown hair flowed over her shoulders and a beautiful silk dress of crimson clung to her every curve with the sleeves cutting off at the shoulders.

The stark white of his torso was completely exposed making her cheeks flush upon seeing him. Handsome was not the word for the man that stood before her. He was tall and serpentine with a thin yet lean frame. She could see the exaggerated strength hidden beneath the skin of his arms and chest; small shades outlined his abs in six well cut rectangles. Not a trace of hair touched his skin. She found herself admiring the marble of his body and how it made him look like a Greek statue. A bright flash startled her and she spun to the window just as a roaring burst of thunder shook the stone of the castle making her yelp.

Voldemort was immediately at her side trying to understand what happened, "are you hurt?"

She looked at him, eyes swimming, "no," wrapping her arms tightly around her she looked outside again, "I don't like storms."

He noticed that his muscles immediately relaxed and he tried to wrap his mind around the feeling of worry for the young female shaking before him, "I'll tuck you in," it was a curt reply that made her feel as if he had scolded her like a child.

Hurt welled up into her eyes but she never said a word but walked around him and slid into the bed. She never cast a glance in his direction nor allowed him to touch her. He had no right to judge her of her fears; he did not know her, "night," her reply was short yet filled with the hurt she tried to hide.

He heard the slight crack in the note of her voice. She was hurt, but why? Silently he tried to go over what had happened but could find no proof of anything. The only thing he was sure of was that he was what caused it, "I've hurt you, again," he was exasperated with himself.

Tears had made trails down her cheeks and she didn't want him to see. She felt hurt because of his judgment and foolish because he was annoyed with her already, "it is just the storm that has upset me," she lied.

"I can not believe that, Mademoiselle. I have inadvertently caused you harm mentally and I can not discover how. It seems I have become accustom to hurting you unintentionally. Please, what have I done so that I may fix it," his voice was desperate and pounded at her heart, threatening to break it.

"I…It was," a flash and then the explosion of thunder caused her to gasp and curl tightly into a protective ball. Immediately she felt the mattress go down and the covers move then the warmth of his body seeping through her nightgown. His long arms wrapped around her and his body enveloped her in protection. She felt the tension slip away in a sense of comfort and security.

"Nothing will get you as long as I take air into my lungs, Hermione. I do not judge you for your fears, but I will be here to fight them away and wipe the tears from your cheeks. You are not alone tonight; I will be here for you," the sky opened up and rained poured down sending out a soft melody of running water, "I have never felt this way before about a woman, Hermione. I am trying. I have never in my life felt this foreign emotion that's taking over and causing me to do rash things."

Everything was soothing and his scent was clouding her senses but she still turned into him and curled closer, "feeling. What do you mean?" She was groggy and tired but wanted the answer and wouldn't sleep until she heard it.

"The way you make me feel, _petit ange_, confounds me. I can not bear to see you unhappy, hurting, or scared," he stroked her hair behind her ear.

Sleepily she looked up at him and slowly reached out to caress his cheek, "your doing a wonderful job, _ma bête_," his eyes widened and she kissed his cheek gently before curling into him and letting the sounds of his heart and the rain sooth her to sleep.

Normally his confusion would keep him awake all through the night but her body so close to his was pushing it from his mind. Soon he, too, was fast asleep.

* * *

A raven haired woman watched an old man rush around inside of a small cabin panicking over something and making wild hand gestures to a handsome young man and his red headed college. Getting bored and checking that her pride was hidden in the woods smartly she strolled across the grassy surface and knocked on the door. Harry was the one to answer. Lightning flashed over head and the clouds opened up to let a flood of rain fall. "Good evening, gentlemen, I have a proposition for you about the old man's daughter."

Harry cocked his head to the side and let her in, "and how can you help, madam?"

The old man rushed in, "What do you know of my daughter's condition?" He was frantic and crying.

"That she is in grave danger," _from me of course but you don't know that. _The woman eyed the room carefully, "Lord Voldemort, is a cruel beast of a man. Some say he's a monster. I can assure you he looks like one," her eyes landed on a strange machine in the corner, "What is that?"

Henry look over at the machine, "It's a mechanical spinning wheel," he stepped around her, 'what does that have to do with my daughter!?"

"A spinning wheel," ginning she looked back at the man, "Everything. I was just curious. Your daughter is in a lot of trouble and I have a plan that will involve your cooperation," she grinned maliciously as the man jumped at the offer. Her eyes never left the machine.

* * *

Can you find the allusion to Beauty and the Beast? Lol. It's so obvious!! Tell me in a review!


End file.
